1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill and, more particularly, to a treadmill with multiple shock-absorbing functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional treadmill comprises a frame, a support plate mounted on and located above the frame, a belt mounted around the support plate, and a plurality of vibration absorbers mounted between the frame and the support plate. Each of the vibration absorbers has a cylindrical shape. In operation, when a user steps on the belt, the support plate is subjected to a downward force. At this time, the vibration absorbers apply a reaction to the support plate so as to provide a shock-absorbing function to the support plate. However, each of the vibration absorbers has a fixed elasticity that cannot be adjusted according to the user's requirement. In addition, the vibration absorbers are easily deflected and distorted due to an unevenly distributed force applied by the user's downward pressure so that the vibration absorbers are easily worn or torn during a long-term utilization, thereby decreasing the shock-absorbing function.